


A Good Deed

by NazakiSama166



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aizen Sousuke Dies, Alive Kurosaki Masaki, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arrancar Kurosaki Ichigo, BAMF Kurosaki Ichigo, Bottom Kuchiki Byakuya, But he Will Come Around, Dom Kurosaki Ichigo, Dom/sub, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Has Issues, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Only Hollows are Dominate and Submissve, Past Character Death, Protective Kurosaki Ichigo, Stubborn Kuchiki Byakuya, Time Travel, Timeline What Timeline, Top Kurosaki Ichigo, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NazakiSama166/pseuds/NazakiSama166
Summary: Is rewarded by another......Words Byakuya never believed in and will continue in his disbelieve... if it wasn't for the Espada that Aizen promised to be their doom turned out to be their savior, all the while claiming that Byakuya knew him...Just his luck...
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia, Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kurosaki Karin, Kuchiki Byakuya/Kurosaki Ichigo, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 64
Kudos: 258





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note/Warning: This is a Yaoi story as in male x male. The pairing is Kurosaki Ichigo x Kuchiki Byakuya. If it offends you, you might want to turn back now. For those that don't mind that, I hope you enjoy the story. All reviews are appreciated.
> 
> P.S: This is a Hollow Ichigo story! I hope you will enjoy it! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I will only say this once. I don't own anything and make no profit off this story.

_A good deed... Is rewarded by another…_

.

…

.

_At first, there was the sound of laughter, making a smile paint his face, such a foreign thing to feel now, but it was enough to make warmth seep into his body… then there were the screams of terror, the cries for help, as more sounds that sounded like rocks falling and slamming into each other increased, making him shake in terror then scream and grape the small hand that was attached to a small girl, before the said girl slipped and fell down, to what he knows was death… death… such a funny and misleading word, how can someone be dead when they will be either send to Hueco Mondo or Soul Society to live the rest of their miserable life either fighting for scraps to eat or living a boring life wasting their potentials on nothing…_

_At first, the small hand slipped from his grip, making him shout in fear and use both of his hands to grip the girl's, a dangerous move that could have made both of them fall to their death, but he didn't care, especially with the girl's teary grey eyes were looking at him, pleading with him to save her from having her body falling and breaking into tiny million pieces._

_"Ichi-Nii… please…" The girl sobs, words of pleas leaving her mouth as she whined, breath speeding up as panic took hold of her, but he tried to calm her, shushing her gently, and he could hear the sound of crying and screaming and the running footsteps coming from behind, which gave him hope that they will be saved, which made him pull with all of the strength that was left in his body shouting as he was finally able to pull the small girl up the cliff and away from the deadly drop, making the girl gasp in his arm as she starts crying earnestly now, and when they both raised their heads their eyes fell on the running woman with the light brown hair, and that made the girl stand up on her shaky legs and run toward the woman, fat tears rolling down her face as the woman held her tightly._

_He remembers feeling relieved, so he stood up with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes, and he took a step toward them… the man that was kneeling beside the woman holding the small girl with black hair, joined by another child with light brown hair… but the sound of cracking rang, and before he knew what happened, he was falling down… down… down!_

_And then… there was pain, there was crying, screaming… a Hollow's shriek, and so much more pain… and there was the running… always running, never stop running, never stop or you will die… hesitate and you will die, show fear and you will die if those people with the black robes saw you they will kill you! Run, run, run! Hide in that cave, a strange cave with flesh instead of rocks, and he run when he heard the strange sound of something speeding toward him… crying for help when he reached a forest… only to have those strangers in robes chasing, chasing, chasing! Ready to kill! Defend yourself or you will die, kill them, kill them, kill them! When he opened his eyes…_

_Grey orbs were gazing at his…_

_Then it was followed by warmth, happiness, want, brightness, but like all good things in life they don't last long, they never last long, never, never, never! After that, there were tears, the soft voice pleading with him to run, to save himself, to live! After that, came the years of wandering, wandering in a strange place full of white sand, white moon, and dark sky._

_He learns and saw so much strangeness, strange words, strange things, strange Hollows… Submissives who were the strongest Hollows in Hueco Mondo, they have to be, they are the ones who birth younglings and take care of them, and they mate the strongest Dominates because it meant protection in time of weakness… he learned how to recognize someone by the scent, he learned how to be stronger, and stronger, and stronger… because Hueco Mondo is not a place for the weak, Hueco Mondo will kill you if you don't kill first…_

_So he walked and wanders, killing and eating Hollows, one thousand, three thousand, five thousand, ten? Too many to count anymore, he kills, he eats, he became stronger, moving through the ranks, becoming Adjuchas, a big white lion with red and orange hair, always wandering from place to place, never staying in one too long, growling and hissing, wanting to be alone, always alone, because it was better being alone because then it meant there will never be pain again._

_Years passed, all the same, he kills, he eats, he wanders, he ignores the Submissives who were interested in him, ignore the Dominates too, unless they want a fight which meant a free meal… it was always like that, his life was always on repeat, always the same, with memories of light grey in the mix._

_Then he turned into Vasto Lorde…_

_Suddenly he changed and everything changed, he becomes a stranger, instead of a lion, his body was different, he has the body of a human and a strange helmet mask with long horns, he still has red fur on his wrists and ankles… life moved on… as much of a life it was, Hollows fear him or died if they stayed a second too long near him, and suddenly he turned from being alone by choice to being truly alone, until…_

_"…Join me, and I will make your dreams come true…" Words that were spoken by the definition of a snake, a backstabber, someone all Hollows talked about, someone who killed those who refused to join… but someone with a power source that made him untouchable… he hears those words and the first thing that came in mind was to fight, but someone does not fight a cheater and a backstabber, they bed their time, with the last flash of grey…_

_He followed the man…_

* * *

"Wake up, Cero!" Those words were screamed into his ears and weight throws itself on his stomach, making a growl leave the sleeping man who was forced to wake up from his dream, and he snapped his eyes open, glaring lazily at the woman with green curled hair that was sitting comfortably on his abdomen, grinning mischievously when she saw that his eyes were opened and were gazing at her with a look that promised death.

"Tell me, Nel Tu, what did I say about calling me by that name?" The man asked with an annoyed voice, making the woman's grin widened even more at that causing him to sigh and sit up sharply which made the woman's balance become shaky allowing the orange-haired man to stand up fast, making the woman squeak as she fell on the floor, glaring at the man that was looking at her with boredom which made the woman growl at that and huff, straightening herself on the floor while looking at the yawning man with a pout on her face.

"A lot… many times…" Nel said as she looked at Ichigo while widening her eyes at him, making the man blinked at her, his face being blank as ever, which made Nel pout at that and cross her arms under her breasts, making them bigger, which in return made the man grimace in disgust, which made the woman raise her eyebrow at him and huff once again.

"Then please, enlighten me on why you not only called me by that name but also throw your fat ass on top of me? What do you think Starrk will do that his mate is on top of another?" The orange hair man said which made the woman look at him for a long time before she starts laughing so hard that she ended up in tears while clutching her stomach.

"Oh, Ichigo, this is the funniest thing I ever heard in my life!" Nel said as she tried to regain her breath, making her fellow Dominate look at her like she has lost her mind. "We both know that he wouldn't wake up from his beauty sleep to give a fuck, last of all come here… well, maybe he will enjoy the fight of you killing me and then being his mate, but you pretty sure made it clear to all the Submissives that you are not interested at all." Nel shrugged as she stood up and start dusting her white clothes making Ichigo sigh at that and gaze at his Zanpakuto that was leaning on the wall taking it and strap it to his back, looking at Nel with an expecting look, already knowing that the woman wouldn't have woken him up is it wasn't important. "We have a meeting." Nel ended up saying, all traces of joy left her face making Ichigo purse his lips.

"What do you think the meeting is about?" Ichigo asked as he starts walking followed by Nel who has a frown on her face at the thought of being in front of Aizen once again, grumbling to herself about stubborn and stuck up bitches which made a smile twitch on Ichigo's face as he sent the woman an amused look causing the woman to give him a small smile in return.

"You know how Aizen is, not telling you about something until the last minute, he is not a team player if you asked me." Nel said with a frown on her lips, mirrored by Ichigo who hummed and walked through the corridors of Las Noches heading to the meeting room in hope of the meeting ending faster if he reached the meeting room earlier that Ichigo was known to arrive, but with Ichigo's luck Aizen will monologue until the orange hair Espada fall asleep, which unfortunately wasn't the first time, nor will it be the last.

"Ah, Cero, Tres, so good of you to finally join us, if you will please take your seats." Aizen said as he pointed to Ichigo and Nel's seats which made the two nods their heads and went to their seats, Ichigo smirking to himself when he saw the irritated look on Aizen's face, and he was sure that Ulquiorra saw that action, but as always the Submissive decided to ignore it, as he does with all of his 'Less than ideal' actions, which usually make Grimmjow try and butt heads with him… everyone knows that Ulquiorra was interested in him as a potential mate, and everyone knows that Ichigo will never be interested, after all, he has refused more than a thousand submissive already, half of them were from Aizen's side, the man believing that having a mate to think about will make Ichigo more… docile… which was tough luck for the bastard considering that Ichigo was a wild card in everyone's standers.

As Ichigo expected Aizen monologue on and on, and the orange-haired Hollow, nearly fell asleep and no one would have faulted him, Starrk was already nodding his head off, ready to fall asleep any second now, Nel was doodling with her pen and papers with a serious face, turning to Aizen now and then to show him that she was actually paying attention to him and not drawing childish and cartoonish pictures of Aizen picking his nose, which Ichigo nearly laugh out loud when he saw them, Grimmjow was sending glares at Ichigo now and then trying to posture still angry that he wasn't the feline king in this place but Ichigo, actually, the only one who was paying attention was Ulquiorra, and that was mainly to inform them of what took place in their 'Absent' without the monologue and a lot of One-word answers, though one thing Aizen said made everyone in the room tense, and Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the man…

_It was time…_

* * *

They say that life goes on, that you should look forward and never look back, something that Byakuya doesn't believe in, not completely, no. Life does in fact goes on, it doesn't wait for someone, no matter how much you curse it, no matter how much you plea with it, it goes on, and then in the end it stabs you in the back while giving you a cruel knowing smile. But for Byakuya never looking back on the past is a complete bullshit… a word his grandfather will have a stroke if he heard him utter it, because, for one, no one will be able to move forward in their life if they didn't learn from the past, no one can make you who you are now, other than the good and bad you experience, the people you loved and lost and the ones who stand with you now.

They say that a good deed is never lost; that he who sows courtesy reaps friendship, and he who plants kindness gathers love. Which Byakuya never believed in, because one small good deed, can't save the world, and sure as hell doesn't stop Hollows from killing, and defiantly doesn't put food on the table that's for sure… for some, he heard… and for others… he heard that a good deed is rewarded by another.

But in this times… when Aizen rums and try to play God, there is no place for good deeds, because for one, you never know when you will die, for another, you don't even believe if that good deed you did will be rewarded and reach what's left of your family if you are gone. In this times where Aizen may have been hiding with them in Soul Society using that Zanpakuto of his, they need order, for just one wrong step it meant they are going to lose.

Though, Byakuya wonder from time to time, how lucky Rukia was because she did a good deed when she gave that Kurosaki girl her powers, not only that 'That's Karin-Sama for you idiotic Kuchiki' saved his sister, but she also saved Soul Society, and continued to save them when they needed to but were too proud to ask for help, which as much as Byakuya knows is a rotten notion, he couldn't help centuries of conditioning that drilled these words into his head.

As much as he hated to admit it though, his sister did good, all of her good deeds have been rewarded and will be rewarded because by the end of the day his sister was a good person, not like him all scars and rough around the edges, cutting all those who want to touch him, just like his Sakura's petals, beautiful and deadly, something to admire from far away without the risk of hurting yourself.

When Aizen attacked… they were prepared, as much as they can, because the man always loved his showy entrance, he came to them with his minions, ten of them, all of them near a Vasto Lorde level. They fought, and fought, and goddammit how much they fought, they were able to kill half of the hollow, only five left, the strongest, the ones that Byakuya noticed how they were stealing and not actually fighting, which made all the Captains who fought them noticed and looked at each other.

But Byakuya didn't have time for that, he didn't have time to pause and think about why some Hollows were not fighting, he needed to defeat Aizen, to kill him… it was Karin who was fighting, and she was the one who lost, Aizen being too strong for even her, and Byakuya thanked his luck that he was able to reach the teenage girl in time and pulling her out of harm's way.

Then it was Yoruichi and Urahara's turn, as they fought the man, but no matter how much the two of them outwitted him, he seemed to predict their movements, he hit them fast and he hit them hard, Yoruichi nearly lost her leg if it wasn't for Urahara, but even with all of the man's thinking and 'Inventions' and smarts, Aizen easily outsmarted him.

Then Byakuya joined the fray, he attacked the man, and attacked, and attacked, getting desperate when the man did nothing but brushed away his attacks, Byakuya doesn't know how long they all fought, but he was sure that nearly two hours late, every Shinigami was shaking, straining themselves in hope that they will achieve the impossible win, which got more and more impossible by the second, even the Sou-Taichou was getting tired, which told them that their luck had finally run out.

"You know, I am getting slightly bored by the fight… why don't we finish it?" Aizen said as he smiled coldly at them and Byakuya panted as he stood ready to go against Aizen one last time even when he already knew that there was no use, his Reiatsu level was too low, that the next attack will either kill him or worse harm his Zanpakuto, but then a Garganta opened in the sky making everyone, Espada and Shinigami freeze in their place and look up to the stranger that got out of the tear in the sky. "Ah, splendid, everyone, meet Espada Cero..." _Your doom..._ left unsaid but it sang in everyone's bones as they looked at the Espada who was floating while looking down on them.

They were already terrified and exhausted, five Espada killed nearly everyone that wasn't a Taichou, Visored, or a Fuku-Taichou, even the humans who participate in their war were already out, in a safe place that Yoruichi and Urahara Shunpo them too, the Kurosaki girl with them too, long has since she fell down by Aizen's blade, even the appearances of her father, the long lost Captain of the tenth Shiba Isshin was of no help as the man was left panting for life after he managed to kill one Espada and helped kill the second… everyone wondered what kind of monster the Espada was that Aizen gave him the rank Cero.

The Espada in question was by far the most humanoid one of the bunch; the only thing that informed everyone that he was an Espada was the pair of horns on top of his head, and the yellow eyes that seemed to glow somehow. The man was tall and muscular, he has a long hair that reached the middle back and was colored orange which was a strange color to have but not that strange if they were honest, he was wearing the same clothes that all the Espada seems to wear with a high collar, and black sash, there was a black mark on the cloak the man was wearing.

Byakuya felt a chill run down his spine when the Espada's eyes fell on him and didn't move, the Espada just tilted his head a little, and raised his head like he was sniffing the air or something like that, everyone's sawed how his eyes widen and narrow after that as his gaze never left Byakuya. "What is your name?" The man asked as he kept gazing at Byakuya, making the hair on Byakuya's body stand on its ends.

Byakuya's eyes darted to the man, before a glare pasted itself on his face, if Byakuya was going to die, then he at least will give his name to the person he was going to try and kill before he falls dead. "Kuchiki Byakuya, Taichou of the sixth." Byakuya said those words with his head held high, which made the man hum at that.

"Espada, cease!" The newcomer said which made all the Espada nod their heads and Shunpo? (They still didn't learn the name of that technic they used) behind the Cero Espada, everyone watched in horror and dread as the Espada took his Zanpakuto off of his back, and they could hear the cruel laugh coming from Aizen…

But then to everyone's surprise the new Espada attacked Aizen, followed by the five Espada that seemed to be following his commands. Everyone's jaw fell on the floor when Aizen fell dead under the orange-haired Espada's blade not even five minutes after the fight started, everyone turned their wide eyes to the Espada, fear taking hold of them at the thought of such a powerful foe attacking.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Yamamoto Sou-Taichou asked as he tilted his head while inspecting the newcomer wondering if they will have to fight such a powerful foe when they were already exhausted to the bones. "Why did you help?" The old asked irritated when the Espada didn't answer him on the first question, but his second question made the Espada that looked like a young man in his twenties blink a terrifying smile taking over his face.

"Him…" The Espada said after a while of silence pointing to Byakuya which made the Captain furrow his brows in confusion and frown, an action not that familiar on the Captain's normally emotionless face, which made the rest of the Captains' concern raise. "My debt for you is paid." The Espada said making everyone look at Byakuya who was blinking his eyes at those words.

"I have never met you in my life, I do not know who you are, last of all how you apparently are indebted to me." Byakuya finally asked after he got over the shock, his answer made an amused look take over the Espada's face as he raised an eyebrow.

"What? Already forgot about me Wakame Taishi?" The Espada asked and everyone was able to see how Byakuya's jaw dropped and for his face to turned pale that it became white, which was a fate considering the man, already has pale skin, Yamamoto though blinked as he gazed between Byakuya and Espada who was giving them a sharp smile…

_He was sure this was going to be interesting…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contains, cursing, sadness, maybe fluff, Ichigo being a BAMF while glaring at people, Byakuya nearly break his Kuchiki's façade to scream his head off, and the secrets will be out! And who knows what! All the reviews are appreciated.

If one thing was ever known, it was that Kuchiki Byakuya wasn't fazed by anything or anyone, he was just a… well, a rock… unchanged no matter what took a place in front of him, no matter how gory it was, bloody, painful, or God forbid if something was cute, the man will still look like how he did in the morning, looking at you with a blank face and bored eyes, making you feel like you were two inches tall, and that this was not your place, and that was on his good days, you don't even want to cross the man when he had a bad day… everyone was at the end of that look, even the Sou-Taichou, and everyone was affected by it to some extent, though the only one who didn't seem like he was even bothered by it was the Sou-Taichou.

So to actually see the man displaying some emotions on his face publicly? Well, that was the day the world was going to end, everyone agreed on that and all the Captains shook on it, even Ginrei and the man they were talking about was his grandson, but the said grandson was displaying emotions on his face! He was gazing at the hollow in front of him with wide eyes and dropped jaw, and that was more concerning then anything, they can even see the Sou-Taichou taking a battle stance as if he was ready to help, which made all the Captains tense.

"Why did you help us?" Yamamoto Sou-Taichou questioned, which made the orange-haired Espada turn his pinning gaze from Byakuya to the old man, a dark smile taking over his face making everyone shift, especially when the rest of the Espada behind the man did nothing but look at them with bored looks as if being here was beneath them.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, but I didn't help you because of the kindness of my heart." The Espada stated putting a hand on his chest in mockery, which made the Sou-Taichou press his, lips tightly together, creating a thin line. "The only reason we 'helped' as you liked to say, is because we were already planning to kill Aizen, the man messed with the wrong crowd, and obviously he wouldn't leave unscathed for the treasons he did against us." Cero Espada explained, a scowl taking over his face as he snorted his eyes glanced at Byakuya before returning to the commander with a cruel smile. "You did make a good distraction though, don't be harsh on yourselves." These words made the Sou-Taichou snarled and take a step toward the Espada, but the orange-haired man only grinned widely showing his sharp teeth.

"You killed many good men and women today! And you are telling me that you used us as a distraction?" Everyone can feel the anger rolling out of the old man in waves suffocating them, making lesser Fuku-Taichou shake in their places as they backed away from the angry man lest they became his target.

"And you killed billions of us, good and bad, but we didn't cause a revolution against you." A woman with green wavy hair stated, rolling her eyes at the commander, before inspecting her gloved hand in wonder, her words making everyone tense. "Some Hollows are good, some are bad, but the common thing between us is that we didn't ask to be turned into monsters, but we did because you were weak and inefficient, unable to protect those who needed help or simply refused, so we went to live in Hueco Mondo devouring the bad of our kind hoping to lessen the burden of protecting souls, but what did we get? You end up doing raids on us every year, to kill our mates and children, attacking us even when we wanted nothing but peace, so I think a small number of you being killed won't affect you that much, after all, you are like cockroaches." The woman hissed as she turned her poisonous green eyes to the commander like she was ready to attack.

The woman's words made the rest of the Espada tense, like they were ready to fight, like being reminded of what the Shinigami does to them, made their blood boil, but a harsh look from the Cero Espada made them flinch and back away, exposing their necks to the man and relax their stand, and it made everyone wonder how strong the man truly was if he was able to gain submission by a glance. "As Nel Tu said, those who die today, are a small price for the billions of Hollow you travel to Hueco Mondo to kill, if you were really a good people as you always claim, then kill the Hollow that infests the human world, those are the one who you should be wasting your Shinigami on, not the innocent of my people who wanted a peaceful life." The doubts and fear start crossing over a few Shinigami's faces at the words they heard, wondering if they were true.

"We are not killing them! We are purifying them so that they will be able to enter Soul Society and live their lives in peace and happiness!" Sou-Taichou tried to explain, tried to make the man see it from his point of view, after all, they weren't bad people, they sower to protect all souls, even if they were Hollows! And the only way to purify Hollows is by breaking their masks with their Shinigami Zanpakuto.

"That is the most delusional case I had the misfortune of hearing in my long-ass life, and I spent the last year with Aizen, which by the way he was far away from a pleasant company." Those words were followed by a blink and an eyebrow-raising from the Cero Espada, making the commander grit his teeth. "Did it ever... I don't know… occurs to you, that the Hollow you 'Purify' was pregnant? The child will not survive and will die, or maybe you never thought that you were killing a child, a father? A mother? A sibling? Did it never cross your mind?" That gained the man nothing but silence which made him nod his head at the silence that he heard. "You know, we could have been content to watch Aizen finish you off and then kill him, it wasn't like it was a hardship, the man was weak even with that shiny stone he has, but unlike you, we are creatures who stand by our vows and promised, and I promised him…" He pointed at Byakuya who was avoiding looking at anyone in the eye while shifting in his place. "…That if he ever needed me, I will be there to help, though I never expected that he will become one of you, not after what happened, you really do delude your young." The Espada huffed, looking at Byakuya with narrow eyes like he was waiting for the man to explain himself.

"How… how do you know Kuchiki-San?" Ukitake spoke after he saw that Byakuya was clinching his Zanpakuto hard like he was deep thoughts with no way out of the dark place he threw himself into, and that made the man concern, considering that he never saw Byakuya if he wasn't confident to take on the world by himself.

The Espada turns his gaze to the man with the white hair and he gave a sharp smile like he was going to destroy someone with the next words he planned on saying. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Those were the Espada's words and everyone knew that it was just mocking words that no one will get the answer they wanted from.

"If I remember correctly, you have paid your debts to me a long time ago, meaning that killing Aizen was a way for us to be indebted to you... but as the two of us agreed I will be the one responsible to for paying the debt, and you know I stand by my word." Byakuya finally spoke, sheathing his Zanpakuto as he did, an action that made the Captains' eyes widen because if Byakuya sheathed his Zanpakuto, it meant that he doesn't want any fighting to take a place, but they don't even know Cero Espada will stab them in the back, everyone was shocked at Byakuya'a actions and all refuse to act as careless as the dark-haired man.

The Espada gazed at Byakuya with amusement coloring his face. "Maybe, maybe not, or maybe I decided to help out of the kindness of my heart…" The sharp smile was back again when the man said those words, looking at Byakuya challenging him to say otherwise, which to their surprise the man did speak after rolling his eyes.

"Whatever 'Kindness' you had in your heart, I am sure it vanished a long time ago after that day, you are not the kind of person to let go of your grudges, it's in your feline nature." Byakuya replies dryly, which made the Cero Espada pause for a second, before he was laughing, and not a mocking laugh but a genuinely amused one, and everyone was shocked at that, and a little scared to be honest, and when the Captains turned to the Espada they saw the same expression on their foes' faces.

"You know what, I like him." Peep the woman with green hair 'Nel Tu' as the Cero Espada called her after a while, the words she spoke made all the Espada tilt their heads to look at Byakuya before giving hums and glances to their fellow Espada female like she was crazy which she ignores, though the pale Espada with the green eyes was glaring daggers at the Captain.

"Ichigo…?" A voice choked, which made everyone turn behind to look at Shiba Isshin who finally return from his mission of removing the injured to a safe place, the man was gazing at the Cero Espada like he was seeing a ghost, his hands were shaking as he took a step after the other as tears clouded his eyes. "I-is that really you, Ichigo?" The man's voice cracked as he asked that question.

The Espada tilted his head, gazing at the man like he was wondering where did he saw him, it wasn't long before the Espada's eyes widen, but he blinks a few times as if trying to regain himself. "…Kurosaki Isshin?" Those words were spoken with uncertainty, but their effect was great as they saw the man sob and rushed to pull the Espada in a tight hug, something that everyone, Espada and Shinigami tensed at, but when the Cero Espada didn't react badly to the connection the Espada relaxed and gazed at the man who was hugging their leader with strange looks while glancing at each other with confusion…

_This was going to be a long day… Yamamoto thought…_

* * *

_"Where are we going, Kaa-San?" The chatters of excitement filled the car, causing a pleasant background noise to everyone, especially when the car was filled with nothing but light conversation and laughter, jokes and reassuring words, making hearts warmed and expand with happiness, the question made the two adults gaze at each other with a knowing smile, and the man turned his attention to the road as the woman turned in her seat to gaze at her son who was looking at them with excitement shining in his eyes._

_And that more than anything made the woman own smile widen and happiness to take over her, she was so happy and grateful to see that look on her son's face, especially when he was so sick for two weeks, not a week ago, making her hold into her tears as she held his hand reassuring him that when he gets better they will go on a picnic and enjoy their time, he just has to get better, and their boy did, he got better, and he was with them now, excitement shining in his eyes making the woman glance at her husband who nodded before turning to the child to tell him the exciting news._

_"We promised you all a picnic in Karakura's national park when you get better Ichigo." The woman said those words gently, and those words were followed by happy squeals from the children as they all jump in their seats, chattering and making plans about what they were going to do, Karin and Yuzu talked about collecting flowers to make Ichigo a crown, while Ichigo puffed his small chest and informed them about his plan to go on a treasure hunt, and maybe even catch a fish or two, which made Karin and Yuzu squeak and plead with their brother to take them with him, the five years old too attached to their brother that they left their original plan just in hope of following him around like ducklings._

_"Beautiful… isn't it Masaki?" The man said as he gazed at the children through the review mirror, causing the woman to smile and give a chuckle when the small girls start pulling their brother's arms, both of them wanting their brother to be on their side, which did nothing but cause the boy to pout at that, promising that he will do one activity with each girl before he went on his treasure hunt._

_"Yeah, it is, Isshin, it is…" The woman breathed out as she gazed at the children with a gentle look in her eyes, taking in how the three of them laughed together and annoyed each other in the name of fun, with no care in the world, no fear, only the fun and happiness they are feeling at this moment._

_._

_"Don't go too far!" Masaki called out as she and her husband sat their camp, her words made the children call out in affirmative as they ran around the place, even going as far as to splash in the stream they decided to camp near, the childish action only succeeded in making the woman chuckled and shook her head, especially when Isshin nearly ran to join the children if she hasn't pulled him back to help, ignoring his pout and pleas with her._

_"Come on Ichi-Nii, this is the best spot to gather flowers!" Yuzu squealed as she jumped into the flower bed not that far from their camping spot, and Ichigo nodded his head at her words as he surveys the place, making sure that the two girls won't wander too far and hurt themselves, even when there were iron rails that stopped people from going near the edge of the cliff that was not far from their spot._

_"Karin! What are you doing, come back!" Ichigo called out when he saw that his sister was away from the two, gazing at the cliff with a frown on her face. "Karin, what are you doing? Kaa-San said to not go there come on, Yuzu is waiting." Ichigo spoke softly as he pulled the girl back when she starts walking to the rails, not wanting his mother to hear them and punish them for disobeying._

_"But… but Ichi-Nii! There is a girl standing on the edge, look!" Karin pointed to the girl, with wonder in her eyes, wondering why a girl will stand on the edge like that; Ichigo blinked and turn to where his sister was pointing, a frown taking over his face when he saw that the girl was looking at him and his sister with a creepy look on her face._

_"Karin… go call Kaa-San…" Ichigo whispered uncomfortably, not wanting that strange girl to keep looking at his sister like that, and he didn't want her to hear their words too, the girl only smirked though and jumped from the edge which made Karin cry out in alarm and rush to save the girl ignoring Ichigo's calls for her to come back._

_It was only a few steps before the ground shook, and a large chunk from the cliff broke and fell down, Karin's screams were heard and Ichigo yelled when he saw that his sister was about to fall, rushing to her to hold her small hand in his, her hand slipped causing Ichigo used both of his hands to hold her, bushing one of his legs under a big tree root that was showing, hoping the root won't break. "…Ichi-Nii… please…" grey wide eyes gazed at him, full of tears and fear as they begged him to not let her go, to not let her fall or her body will break into tiny pieces, sobs leaving her chest, as she pleads with him over and over again._

_"I-it's OK, just hold on, don't l-let go!" Ichigo strained his arms to pull the girl, he can hear Yuzu's screams and cries in the background, followed by his parents' voices, that was what gave Ichigo the strength to pull his sister with one last shout, untangling his leg from the root, ignoring how much it hurt to move on it, as he pulled the girl away from the cliff, holding her in his arms as she starts crying loudly and holding into his shirt._

_His mother's hysterical voice as she called their names made the two raise their head to see their parents running toward them with fear itching in their features, and Karin let out a sob as she let go of Ichigo and ran toward their mother, screaming and sobbing as their mother held her._

_Ichigo let out a relieved sigh as he stood up, his right leg was hurting so much from how he twists it in the tree roots, he only took a step back toward his father who rushed toward him, before the ground shook once more, and the ground under Ichigo broke, he could hear the screams of terror coming from his father and mother, the sound of a monster shrieking, and his eyes widen when he saw the girl who pushed herself from the cliff float above him before turning into a monster and gripping his arm scratching it before he screamed a white beam that looked like an arrow pierced the monster's chest… and Ichigo, he closed his eyes as consciousness left him refusing to stay with Ichigo no more when he opened them…_

_He was alone…_

* * *

"Do you know him, Isshin?" Yamamoto asked when he saw that the man was still holding tightly to the Espada, the Espada though seemed to be frozen in his place, not touching the man who was clinging to him either to push him away or to bring him close, what seemed like a dazed look was on the Espada's emotionless face.

"Oh, course I do! He is my son! He is my son!" Isshin's voice cracked when he repeated those words, tears were running down his face but there was a hopeful look in his eyes, like a dream come true, and it made Yamamoto pause, it was the first time in his long life he saw Isshin shed tears, even back then, the man was known for his smile and happy demander even in the toughest situations, and Yamamoto couldn't fathom how much pain and agony the man was through for him to cry at the sight of that Espada, the one who was supposed to be their enemy, what will Isshin do?

"It can't be." Those words were said by Byakuya and Isshin turn to him with wild eyes like he was planning to strangle the man for daring to try and shatter the fragile dream he was in. "It can't be because I met him, two hundred years ago, you only disappeared from Seireitei for twenty-five years." Byakuya explained with a blank face, though Yamamoto noted that it lacked all the harshness that Byakuya usually delivered his points with.

The silence that followed made everyone shift uncomfortably and avoid looking at Isshin whose tears start sliding down his face faster at those words. "Well, that's awkward…" Nel Tu muttered as she shifted, which made Ichigo twitch in his place but turn to face the woman with a blank face.

"Can you please drop dead?" He questioned the woman, already knowing her answer but still hoping for a miracle, the woman doesn't know when to shut up, usually her happy chitters started in the most awkward times… times Ichigo still refuses to remember even with the threat of death.

"But why? You will miss me when I go, who will bother you 24/7 when I leave?" The woman asked with wide innocent eyes, but for Ichigo, he knows that the woman was anything but innocent. "And anyway answer the poor man; I am sure he will like to know how you survived that crazy train with a yellow eye." The woman blinked innocently with a childish smile, the intakes of breaths behind Ichigo made the man close his eyes and count down from ten, trying to reason with himself that killing Nel Tu will do him more harm than good.

"You survived the Kōtotsu? When? No one can enter the Dangai unless… oh…" Mayuri questioned loudly before going silent, and that made Yamamoto let out a harsh breath through his nose and closes his eyes as he felt headache start throbbing in the front of his head…

_This was going to be a really, really long day…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> We now learn what happened to poor Ichigo!
> 
> Yeah, I know another short chapter… but I discovered that this is the only way to keep with my thirty other ongoing stories.
> 
> See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contains, cussing, sadness, maybe fluff? And the secrets will be out! And who knows what! I appreciate all the reviews.

"Explain!" Yamamoto roared which forced everyone to flinch at the- Ichigo would assume an uncharacteristic display of hostility from the elderly man who claims himself the Sou-Taichou of the Shinigami. It all started with that clown-like Captain opening his mouth to talk, his words trailing as silence followed his sentences and paleness creep over his painted face. Which if Ichigo would admit it was impressive as much as it was surprising? Disturbing? What kind of words someone is to use when defining a stuttering mess that was seeking to maintain their soul? Ichigo still didn't know, as new treats appeared every second the clown was stuttering,

Ichigo sighs from his place; he had picked up the rock next to him as a makeshift seat, which was not comfortable by the way, growing tired from standing while the spectacle in front of him went on and on without an end. From the corner of his eye, Ichigo gaze at Byakuya, who was yet struggling to act uncaring and composed, like seeing Ichigo after two hundred years of nothing was normal; but to Ichigo's experienced eyes, Byakuya was anything but. He caught the glimpses that shifted to his way, the shock that passes over his features like he still couldn't believe what he was witnessing, the uncertainty that flashed in his eyes, little details that drew Ichigo's eyes to the young man like a moth to flames, waiting for his next action.

The other shocking event was Kurosaki Isshin; the man was still staring at Ichigo like a man who finally found a sip of water after being lost in a desert for days, which to say the truth was making him uneasy, for Ichigo did nothing to earn an expression like this. A look that was full of hope, joy, and love. And if Ichigo looked hard enough, he may see hero-worship too, something that the Espada doesn't know what to make of, considering that the emotions Ichigo was feeling were strange, to say the least, having not felt them for the past two centuries.

"I didn't know! I thought the Kōtotsu will finish him so I didn't care! I didn't know that there were other passages in the living world connected to the Dangai, until after he entered it!" The clown stuttered as he tried to explain himself to the commander; Ichigo watches all of that happen with boredom clouding his eyes, giving the clown a few more seconds of trying to stutter through his explaining before he puts an end to it, getting a massive headache.

"For God's sake enough," Ichigo growled as he jumped from the place he was sitting, his words made everyone look at him, even Starrk who opened his eyes to gaze at Ichigo for a second before closing them and going back to sleep. "I don't care that you were too foolish warming that high chair of yours to give a time of the day to go check on what your little puppets are doing in your absence, but what's done is done, and I am here now." Ichigo hissed as he straightens himself; and he ignoring the growl and the narrow-eyed look he gains from the Sou-Taichou, Ichigo can clearly see that the man was restraining himself from attacking Ichigo, which was impressive if Ichigo was going, to say the least. "Now, here is what's going to happen; you are forbidding from entering Hueco Mondo ever again, just like how you forbade us from going to your realm. If I saw a Shinigami wandering around there without permission from me, they will be killed." Ichigo can see the dark look on the Shinigami and the thoughtful ones on the Captains as they listen to his demand. "And don't think for a second that you will be able to seal Hueco Mondo; you can't, because every time you try I will break whatever seal you are going to use. You handle the Hollows in the living world and yours, we will handle ours; we don't need a Shinigami shoving themselves into things that are beyond them." Ichigo can sense that his words hit deep, he knows that it was a harsh blow to handle; the Shinigami were always sitting on their high horse, thinking that they were always right, that there was nothing wrong in their logic. Now, they are being questioned, ridiculed, and were forced to open their eyes and see that everything they thought of was wrong; this blow will be the harder to recover from, not even Aizen betrayal will come close to it.

It was the silence that greeted Ichigo after he finished his words; a total silence that made the one listen to the rush of blood in his vines and breathe force to be held, the type of silence that Ichigo relishes in and was waiting for who was brave enough to break. "What about your debt?" And the brave soul was none other than Byakuya, something that Ichigo never doubted for a second; his question that was delivered with a knowing coldness made Ichigo smile darkly because it seems that on some level, Byakuya knew; he knew that whatever kind of request he will give to the Shinigami as a payment for his debt of defeating Aizen, it will destroy them in some way.

"Now, now, where is the fun in being informed now? I was thinking about going over what we need with my Espada here before we decided; what do you think, Espada?" Ichigo asked with a smug look on his face, gaining mocking laughter and smug smiles from his fellow warriors; the dark look on Byakuya's face was worth it, especially when it was followed by the frown of every Shinigami in the place. It made Ichigo relish in the power he possesses over the Shinigami after decades. To say the truth; as much as Ichigo wanted to walk forward and order the commander to give him his payment, he knows that what he seeks will not be given, not only because it was ordered as a payment, but because the person who he wants will hate him for breaking a promise that he made over two hundred years ago; which left him with only one thing, a meeting with his fellow warriors, to decide which payment will be better for their people, something that could actually help Hueco Mondo instead of their world being lost in sand and night forever with no way to improve it.

The silence return; and this time Ichigo didn't wait if someone was going to break it. Already knowing that no one would, they were too lost in their thoughts to do much more than stand like status. "Come home with me, Ichigo…" That was Isshin's voice as the man finally seemed to gather himself after what he was forced to hear; his pleas made Ichigo still in his place, not knowing how to act around the man because even if Isshin was his father once upon a time, the man was a complete stranger to Ichigo now; a stranger that Ichigo doesn't know how to act around, either because he was uncomfortable or because he was confused or maybe both? That's a question Ichigo needed to find the answer for.

"I can't," Ichigo finally said; his words making Isshin break, and he could see how Isshin was breaking in front of him, pain and hurt clouding Isshin's eyes as he gazes at Ichigo. "I overstayed my welcome here; I can practically feel your fellow Shinigami trying to glare at me to submission so that I will return to Hueco Mondo." Ichigo gave a sharp grin as he turned his eyes to the few who dared to glare at him and his Espada, which made them back away and flinch at the crazy twinkle the probably saw in his eyes. "Though if you ever wanted to see me or needed my help, you know where to find me, only you and Bya-Chan over there have permission to wander in my home without being mauled to death," Ichigo grin widen when Byakuya glared at him for using that name; a name that was one of many that Ichigo made especially for Byakuya. When Ichigo turned around, he found that a Garganta was already opened and his Espada were walking through it to reach home. "I expect a visit from you very soon." Ichigo said as he throws a smug look over his shoulder, his eyes falling on Byakuya as he said those words, gaining nothing but a hiss that he caught only because of his feline senses.

_This was exciting…_

* * *

It was when the Garganta closed that Byakuya finally relaxed; even if that relaxed state will stay with him for only a few seconds. The shock; Byakuya knows it will only take a few seconds for it to still deep inside of him, for he was still in denial. And why wouldn't he? He met a ghost that was supposed to die two hundred years ago, but against all odds, the ghost survived… changed, but survived. Byakuya remembered the first time he met him, a Hollow that took the shape of a lion; a creature that Byakuya only heard of when he was going through his textbooks about the living world and Hueco Mondo. But now, now that lion is a man, a dangerous man, but still. It was all confusing; and Byakuya, he knew that the second they return to Soul Society, he will be asked question after question about the Hollow; questions that even he doesn't know how to give an answer to.

The stares on his back made Byakuya tense; he can feel the dark questioning look on him, trying to force him to confess for his greatest secret and hidden sin. In the end, he forced himself to relax and turn to gaze at his fellow Captains with a blank look, trying not to show any emotion when the Sou-Taichou was looking at him with such a look that frozen Byakuya's blood. "No comment." Byakuya ended gritting those words out; it was either that or he will start glaring at everyone within a few meters of his place, he can already feel his fellow warriors categorize him as a potential danger, a potential traitor and threat, another Aizen.

"No comment?!" The Captain of the twelve divisions screamed as he took a step toward Byakuya; the madness that was coating the man, made Byakuya frown and try to not scrunch his nose, he always hated how the Captain of the twelfth always thought of himself as something higher than everyone while in fact, he was at the bottom of the food chain, he also hated how the Sou-Taichou never done anything to the Captain to show him his rightful place, even after all the fatal mistakes he made, personally Byakuya preferred Kisuki over this clown. "Do you know what we could do with the information you have on that Espada? We could capture him and discover the secret to his powers! He is obviously a Vasto Lorde!" The Captain screamed as he took a step toward Byakuya which made Byakuya roll his eyes, an action from the look of it froze his fellow Captains.

Byakuya ignores Shiba Isshin growl and glare as he sends a threatening look to every Captain, even the commander, that was an idiot to go after Espada Cero, his son. "I can't congratulate you enough on being more of a fool, Captain Kurotsuchi," Byakuya started gaining nothing but a snarl from the man, though without care he continued. "The bottom line is; you can't defeat him, he will end you as soon as he senses that you have entered Hueco Mondo without his permission. He is not someone you mess with, even without his hounds that are more powerful that the Captains we have," Byakuya can see how his words made the Captains tense, some of them looking at him like he has lost his mind for siding with the Espada, others were complimenting his line of thoughts; unlike them, Byakuya knows when to pick his battles and not rush toward death like an idiot. "A piece of advice; leave him be, or what's to come will make you wish for death to claim your soul before he does." Byakuya warns before he starts walking away, ignoring how the Captains were trying to stop him and make him explain more.

_This was a nightmare…_

_._

_He remembered meeting him on a stormy day; the weather that day had reflected exactly what he had felt, the rage, the pain, the helplessness. That day Byakuya felt like he was choking; he felt like the world was against him like it made a plan to destroy him from the inside out. Kuchiki men don't cry; that's what his grandfather told him, and continued to tell him in the past few days, ignoring that the only relief Byakuya could get was if he cried his eyes out, ignoring the fact that Byakuya was only five years old, practically child by the living world's standard and an infant by Soul Society standard._

_That day he ran to the forest; away from home. He was planning on spending that day crying because his grandfather can't see him with tears clouding his eyes, Byakuya won't allow the man to see him at his weakest point when he was breaking again and again and feeling like he was dying._

_He remembered walking and walking until he was tired; he remembered sitting on a small rock and letting sobs shake him as he cried; he cried until he heard a sound of a breaking branch and he raised his head fast afraid that he will see his grandfather looking at him with so much disappointment and blankness that it made Byakuya choke even more just to think about it._

_But what he saw that day froze him in his place; that day, he saw a lion. A lion with a piercing gaze as he took him in, refusing to look anywhere other than him. A lion that when another Hollow attacked him out of nowhere; he protected Byakuya and was injured for his good deed…_

_Byakuya knew that he was still indebted to him, even when he paid the debt._

.

"What do you want Shiba-San?" Byakuya asked when he felt Shiba Isshin, now known as Kurosaki Isshin Shunpo after him. That action made Byakuya stand on the edge because for one he hated being followed around, for another he doesn't even know how to act around the man that was missing for years upon years, only showing when it was time to kill Aizen.

"How did you meet, Ichigo?" Isshin questioned and Byakuya had to give it to him when the man went straight to the killer question and didn't dance around the bush like people usually do when they were talking to Byakuya. If anything Byakuya respects more, it was the straightforward way that some people chose to use.

"He saved my life once upon a time." Byakuya chose to leave it at that. He knows that an answer like this will bring more questions than answer them, but he doesn't have it in him to take pity on anyone and explain more; he just wanted to return home. Home, such a strange word, a word he didn't use for over two hundred years now, but it still hit close.

"I see," Isshin hummed before stopping in his place, forcing Byakuya to stop too. Byakuya knows that the two of them were far from over with their conversation; Byakuya was proven right when Isshin looked at him with a calculating look follow by an eyebrow rising. "I am going to gather my family and travel to Hueco Mondo to see, Ichigo. You are welcome to join us, maybe then whatever storming inside your mind will be laid to rest." Isshin said before he Shunpo as fast as he can away from Byakuya, leaving him alone with more thoughts than needed and no answers to questions that spent centuries picking at his wounds.

_Maybe it was time to get his answers…_

* * *

"What you said back then was mean, Cero," Ichigo hummed when he listens to Nel go on and on about how mean he was when he dismissed his father and Byakuya and didn't invite him with them to Hueco Mondo. "I mean you could have at least brought your father along, but you didn't and now we are short on that cute murderous doll face and your long-lost father." Nel grumbled as she throws herself on Ichigo's bed, glaring at him, which gains her nothing but an eye roll from Ichigo.

"And who said I left them behind?" Ichigo questioned which made Nel raise an eyebrow at him the confusion claiming her face, only for her eyes to widen when the meaning of what Ichigo just did crash into her; literally. "I gave them both a choice, and that was to come here with a free will. Not even the Sou-Taichou will be able to do a thing now, expect a few unwelcoming guests tailing them though." Ichigo instructs getting a huge grin from Nel.

"You sly bastard, you have us all fooled while you work from the shadows. Nice." Nel hummed at that as she gave thumbs up to Ichigo, jumping off the bed and rush toward the door on top speed. "Gonna inform everyone about the list of the guests and prisoners." Nel called out as she rushed out of the room, leaving Ichigo chuckling and leaning back on the window behind him, taking in Las Noches.

His plan was simple, Ichigo knew that. He knew that with a plan like his no one will suspect that he was the mastermind behind it, just give a free invitation to his father and Byakuya and leave, and the two of them will come out of their own will, if nothing else then it is to finally have the questions to the answers they have, and if some noisy Shinigami decided to follow them, then it's within Ichigo's rights to kill them for trespassing on his domain, a warning he gave to the Sou-Taichou and Ichigo won't be afraid to go through.

Ichigo though doesn't believe that his father or Byakuya will be foolish enough to doom anyone's fate by bringing them here uninvited. Though even if they didn't he knows will enough that Shinigami will follow the two of them to investigate what's going to happen, and when they do. A dangerous smile crosses over Ichigo's face as he watched the sands of Hueco Mondo dancing in the wind. And when they do; the Sou-Taichou himself will beg Ichigo to spare their lives…

_Soon…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know another brief chapter, but I can't help it!
> 
> I have so much going on right now, I probably won't be able to update until the end of October, Maybe earlier if I am lucky.
> 
> Wish me luck! T^T


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contains, cussing, sadness, fluff! And who knows what! I appreciate all the reviews.

Byakuya narrow his eyes in annoyance when he felt someone following him for the tenth time that day, he had to give it to whoever was following him; they were annoying. Ever since he returned back from the living world, not a day past since he wasn't being followed by one of his fellow Shinigami, and as much it annoyed him, it irritate him how fast they branded him as a traitor just because he had a past connection to Espada Cero; it was why he kept it a secret, him meeting that Espada and forming a friendship with him. The day he met the Espada he was young, too young to be of a sound mind to judge the Hollow and brand him as a monster, especially not when they Espada saved him from death, but as he grows older, he was taught that all Hollows were monsters, that they should be killed on sight, that they do nothing but destroy and kill innocent lives; but Byakuya, he kept the story of the Hollow who saved him in the back of his mind, forever since that day, he continued to live with curiosity and shame for saving that Espada and allowing him to run, when Byakuya's duty was to report him so that he will be killed, but now Byakuya realized, if he had done what was asked from him, their world and the living world would have been in Aizen's hands, and the man would have destroyed it, now Byakuya realized, maybe, just maybe, Soul Society was wrong about something and that nor all Hollows are bad.

Byakuya's scowl deepens as he continued to walk toward the Kuchiki estate, he was this close to committing murder if the Sou-Taichou didn't stop sending Shinigami to spy on him; it was like everyone had lost their trust and faith in him, somehow that thought hurt more than he wanted to admit, for it only strengthened the doubts Espada Cero planted not a few weeks ago; now Byakuya is an ally because of his heritage and his position, tomorrow he will probably be considered an enemy, Byakuya never questioned Soul Society as he did now.

Reaching the estate, Byakuya let out a tired sigh when he felt the present following him retreat, which meant that there was someone inside his own home has eyes on him, probably his grandfather, for when he heard about Byakuya and Espada Cero not only his face had to darken with rage, but he was looking at Byakuya like he was something different he only now was able to see, he didn't even gaze at him as if he was someone, no, he was gazing at him like he was some _thing_.

Byakuya, he can admit that he was at his wit ends, for day after day not only his own allies made him feel like he was an enemy in his own house, but they start giving him doubtful looks, as if any minute now he will turn his back on them and become a traitor that will seek blood and death, just like Aizen; dear lord, how did that thought hurt him? Hurt his pride too, but hurt his heart more, his heart that Byakuya thought he chained and protect with high walls that no one will be able to penetrate, guess he was wrong, for his heart was hurting now.

Reaching his room, Byakuya sat in the middle of it, his mind going into overdrive as he starts thinking about what will take a place from now on, he was sure that he was already labeled as a potential threat and a traitor in Soul Society circle of Captains, he was sure that his grandfather had lost his trust in him, and he was sure that they were already trying to find his replacement, as a Captain and as the head of the Kuchiki clan, for even if his status as a Captain couldn't protect him, his status as the head of the strongest clan would; it will be the matter of convincing his grandfather to strip him from his status before he is thrust to the hungry wolves, where he will be punished for the crimes he didn't commit.

_"If you ever wanted to see me or needed my help…"_

_"You know where to find me…"_

_"I expect a visit from you very soon…"_

These sentences had been running in his mind nonstop, and day after day they looked more welcoming and inviting than the coldness and harshness he was met with by his fellow warriors. Byakuya gazed at his Zanpakuto, running a gentle hand on the blade, taking in the comfort that his only friend and companion offered him from the start of time. He could go, nothing is stopping him, even if he was branded as a traitorو what the worse they could do? Other than imprisoning him until his trial that is, it seemed that the Captains had already made their minds, and now Byakuya is nothing but a sitting duck waiting for the wolves to come and attack…

He knows that the Kurosaki are going to Hueco Mundo today, for they have been waiting for Karin and her father to recover, he knows that if he rushed now, he will arrive at Urahara's shop in time, he knows that if he used his family's Senkaimon for his travel it will be much faster, and undetected until he arrived in Hueco Mundo, then, and only then, can Byakuya gain all the answers he wanted and needed.

Making his mind, Byakuya stood up with a grim face, going to where his futon was lying, after a lot of thoughts, Byakuya let out a sigh as he took off his Captain Haori, folding it and putting it on the futon, it was shortly followed by his Kenseikan. Being stripped of what Byakuya had considered his armor for a very long time made him feel vulnerable, weak, and helpless, feelings he hated since he was a child and was saved by the Hollow that was supposed to kill him.

Byakuya gazed at his Haori and Kenseikan with a thoughtful look before shaking his head, he knew that whoever will find them will report this to his grandfather, who then will give his report to the Sou-Taichou and by then he will be labeled as a traitor, but Byakuya can deal with all that later, he knows he can, for he was not weak, he was not scared, not even by the thought of the execution that will be his reward for serving Soul Society; he never regretted helping his home to flourish, but it pained him how small-minded the people in it were.

Byakuya opened the last drawer on the nightstand near him, taking out a red ribbon, which made a small smile twitch on the Captain's face as distend memories start to dance gently in his vision, reminding him of simple time and warm embraces that was his world. Byakuya gathered his hair in a ponytail, before taking the ribbon from his mouth and tying it, making sure that the ribbon won't come loose at any sudden movement.

Byakuya walked to the garden sliding door that was attached to his room, he opened it, and as fast as he can he Shunpo to an abandoned part of the garden that no one but him ever went to, he gave a grateful smile when a Hell Butterfly came and sat on his shoulder, intending to guide him to safety taking a deep breath before taking his Zanpakuto thrusting it in midair before turning it around like a key. It was a few seconds later before the Senkaimon appeared and opened, which caused Byakuya to give his home one last glance before he starts running inside the Senkaimon, planning on going to the living world and hoping that he made it in time.

_The sound of the Senkaimon closing echoed in his soul…_

* * *

Reaching Urahara's shop, Byakuya wished dearly that he was still in his room, and that he never made this stupid decision to come, because as soon as he entered the shop, he was attacked by a very naked Yoruichi who held him tightly and start squealing something that Byakuya wouldn't for the life of him try to understand, for the woman was crazy and everything that leaves her mouth was crazier than her.

After ages, Byakuya was finally able to throw that woman far away from him, sending her an annoyed glare, which unfortunately for him, only caused the shapeshifter to laugh happily and skip toward her folded clothes that no doubt were put there by Urahara, the man probably begged her to wear clothes for the guests that were going to come, and no doubt the woman ignored him when she knew that Byakuya was possibly coming.

"It has been so long since the last time I saw you! Aren't you going to give your mentor and best friend a hug?" Yoruichi whined as she rushed after Byakuya who was following Isshin's Reiatsu, Byakuya could only roll his eyes at the whine and huffs he got from the woman who was following him, but secretly he was so grateful that at least someone didn't change the way they treat him just for knowing Espada Cero, if anything, Byakuya's heart warmed up when the woman acted as she normally did when she meet him and didn't point to his missing Haori and Kenseikan.

"Oh, Kuchiki-San, you made it!" Urahara's happy voice rang in the room, causing Byakuya to give a nod of acknowledgment to the man, taking in everything discretely, his eyes took in Isshin's family, his wife, who looked so much like Ichigo, to his two daughters, Karin who was narrowing her eyes at him, and a girl who looked opposite to her, giving Byakuya a soft smile; Byakuya walked to the Kotatsu table and took a seat in the vacant place, thankfully away from Yoruichi who was pouting the whole time because he was ignoring her.

"What are you doing here?" Karin asked in an annoyed voice, which made her mother clear her throat and sending her a warning look, which made the girl frown but sends a glare to Byakuya ordering him to speak at once, which Byakuya may have rolled his eyes at. "And where are your funny hair clips and coat, did you forget them at the dry cleaner?" Mocked Karin, which caused him to contain an eye roll and accept the teacup from Urahara with a thankful nod.

Byakuya turned his gaze to Karin who was getting her ear pulled by her mother for being disrespectful; Byakuya let it continue for a few more minutes, enjoying the girl's suffering before answering her. "To answer your first question, Kurosaki-San, I have some questions that I need your brother to answer them for me, I think it's only fair since he owned me some real answers and not the cut-off words he seemed to prefer." That got him a glare from the girl as she huffed and crossed her arms, seemingly not believing him, which was fine by Byakuya as he didn't want everyone to pray in on his past. "Secondly for why I'm not wearing my Haori and Kenseikan, is because I came here by my own will and not as a mission by the Sou-Taichou or anyone else; also I do not think that such attire will be welcomed in Hueco Mundo, since Espada Cero made sure to informed all the Captains that they were unwelcomed." Byakuya stated, taking a sip from his cup, ignoring the scowl send his way by the substitute Shinigami.

"His name is Ichigo, not Espada Cero! You better get that right if you want to come with us." Karin snapped, ignoring the annoyed look sent her way by her mother, no doubt that the poor mother had spent half of her life trying to teach the girl some good manner, only for her daughter to defy her in any way she can, in a way it was amusing to Byakuya, to see how much the girl will push her mother before her Mom put her in a time out, but in another way, Karin no matter what happened between the two of them, even if they became allies, she was still sore with him, probably for what happened with Rukia; now, he thinks he can understand her a little, for her, a big brother always save and protect his young siblings, that was the case for Karin, for her brother gave his life to protect her, but for Byakuya who was raised to follow the rules since he was young and didn't have anyone to prove him otherwise, was finding it a little hard to follow Karin's line of thoughts.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Kurosaki-San." Byakuya stated, which made the girl growl at him and nearly jump across the table if it wasn't for her father stopping her and sending her a harsh look before he turned his head to Byakuya ordering him to explain. "I'm sure that you know, when a soul became a Hollow they lose all of their humanity and what links them to it, like their name." Byakuya explained which made Karin huff and look away from him, nodding her head after a while of silence. "I met your brother at that stage; he didn't have any name to give, I can't call him with a name he didn't give, it will be impolite… though it will be just like him to call me by many nicknames only to annoy me, he was annoying when we met, and seemed to get worse as he grows older." Byakuya huffed to himself, taking a sip from his tea, ignoring how wide Yoruichi's eyes became, and how everyone was looking at him with curiosity.

It was half an hour later that everyone was standing in front of the Senkaimon that will send them to Hueco Mundo, Byakuya was gazing at the gate ignoring Urahara's explanation and warning, he thinks he has an idea of what's going around on the other side of the gate, and he hoped that Espada Cero will answer him straight away for once in his life without him going around the topic like how he used to do when Byakuya was naïve and younger when Byakuya finally took a step inside the gate, he starts running…

_He hopes Ichigo will keep his word…_

* * *

Reaching Hueco Mundo, Byakuya had to let out a sigh, he was relieved that they had finally arrived, for he had felt that they were running for infinity now, no matter how much they thought they have reached Hueco Mundo, the road goes on and on until they finally did. For a moment, Byakuya looked around the place, taking in the white sand that goes on and on no matter where you look, he gazed at the dark sky dominated by the moon, and for a split of second, he felt sadness; he has never set a foot inside of Hueco Mundo since he was the head of the Kuchiki clan, going to Hueco Mundo it meant that you have to go through months of training before you do, and even then no one knows if you will come back, but being in here… Byakuya never knew how alone Espada Cero felt until he was standing on the white sand, he wondered how Ichigo never lost his mind completely here, and it may explain the glee of insanity he saw hidden in the Espada's eyes.

"What are we going to do now?" Karin's sister Yuzu asked as she gazed around the place with sad eyes, she was probably feeling the same thing as Byakuya felt but more intensely considering that Ichigo was her brother. "We can't just pick a direction and start walking, we might get lost." She stated as she looked around the place hoping for the answer to come to her.

"We wait." Byakuya finally answered, which gained him a glare from Karin and thoughtful looks from Masaki and Isshin. "Don't you remember Isshin? Espada Cero stated that if any Shinigami entered his domain he will know, he is bound to feel our Reiatsu and come for us, so we will wait for him, it's better than walking aimlessly and getting mauled by an Arrancar." Byakuya stated, finding a white rock and taking a seat, from the corner of his eye he saw how the Kurosaki gazed at one another before nodding, shuffling to find a rock and taking a seat.

It was maybe half an hour before they saw something head their way, and Byakuya tensed when he saw that it was a huge creature that resembled a centipede, he saw how Karin tense and drew her Zanpakuto ready to attack the Hollow, and Byakuya would have let her finish it if it wasn't for the flash of green on the creature back, which made Byakuya stand and block Karin's way, ignoring her squeak.

The Hollow stopped in front of them before turning until its side was facing them, and Byakuya let out a sigh when he was greeted by the woman with the green hair. "Hello, Ichigo's family!" The woman said with a cheerful tone before jumping from the centipede back, gazing at them with a huge grin that widens even more if that was possible when her eyes fell on Byakuya. "Wow, you all came! I am sure Ichigo is going to be so happy… or well act like he is? I am not sure he may act like a dick but don't take it personally, he is emotionally constipated since the start of time, but whatever. Oh! By the way, my name is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, but you may call me Nel Tu, everyone does!" Byakuya's eyes twitched at the woman's bubbly personality, wondering how a headache in the head like that woman was the fearsome Espada that held number three on her person.

"A Pleasure to meet you, Miss Nel Tu…" Masaki answered when no one seemed to regain themselves from the shock they experience just by being near the woman who made Byakuya's migraine become even worse than it was hours ago; if Nel's radiating smile didn't have enough shine to them already, it became even worse after Masaki answered her as the smile nearly split her face into two, and won't that be a sight?

"Oh, you are so sweet! Anyway, hop on everyone; it is a long journey before we reach Las Noches, Ichigo is already grumpy about me always being late, I don't want to have an earful about me endangering anyone by taking the long way home… it was just one time…" Nel grumbled before she pointed to the centipede that was still in its place, looking at them like it wanted to eat them which was not reassuring at all.

"Can't we follow you using Shunpo?" Isshin asked with a nervous laugh as he gazed at the huge anthropoid, probably thinking the same as everyone standing with him, fearing that he will become an arthropods food, Byakuya on the other hand just walked to the anthropoid, giving it a harsh and cold stare, hoping that his threat of slicing that anthropoid into ribbons is telepathized to the centipede and that it will take the message of keeping its legs and jaws to itself, when Byakuya was sure that thing seemed to understand the massage he jumped on its back and sat crossed legs ignoring the terrified look Isshin sent his way.

"So sorry, but can't do, prolonged exposure to Hueco Mundo may weaken you and suck your Reiatsu, only those who live in this realm are immune to it, I fear that your Reiatsu may fail you not to forget about the Quicksand you may sink in, the safest way to travel is by this baby, don't worry, it is tamed, don't eat Shinigami and all that jazz." Nel explained, a dark glee taking over her face before jumping on the centipede waiting for the Kurosaki to board in the arthropod.

It was a few minutes later that the Kurosaki finally gained the courage to hope on the centipede, and when they did Nel gave a cheerful shut and ordered the centipede to run, which caused everyone to squeak and hold into the bucking centipede least they were thrown overboard and stepped on, even Byakuya, had to hold into his curses as he grips the centipede back, hoping his hands won't slip, ignoring how the woman with the green hair was laughing and hooting for their ride to go faster and faster…

_He was so going to kill Ichigo after this…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> Next chapter we will be having Byakuya meeting with Ichigo!
> 
> Plus Ichigo will meet his family!
> 
> And yeah, I know, short chapter, but what can I do, I never have time anymore T^T


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contains, cussing, sadness, a little bit of violence, a little bit of fluff, Ichigo being a little shit, and Byakuya is done! And who knows what! I appreciate all the reviews.

_"Thank you for saving me…" Byakuya said as he wrapped the leg of the lion that saved him, trying to stop his tears from falling down every time the poor lion let out a whimper of pain. Byakuya still didn't believe how fast the last few minutes were; he still didn't believe he was saved from a monster by this lion. A lion that was never supposed to be in Soul Society; Byakuya raised his head to study the lion in front of him as best as he can, wiping his eyes with his sleeve and return to treating the lion's wounds as best as a five years old can._

_"Um…ah…rrr… ahhrrr… yooo… kkkk?" The noises coming from the lion made Byakuya blink his eyes in shock, a gasp left him when the lion repeated the series of noises over and over again; the longer the lion repeated them, the faster Byakuya understood them, because believe it or not, the lion seemed like he was speaking!_

_"Are you… are you asking me, if I am OK?" Byakuya asked slowly, pointing at himself, his eyes widen more than they already were when he saw the lion pause for a second before nodding as best as he can. "Wow…" Was the only thing Byakuya could breath, he still couldn't believe what just took a place not a few seconds ago, but a small smile painted itself on his face. "Yes, I'm fine; it's you who got hurt, lion-San, not me." Byakuya said as he returned to the wound, tying the piece of fabric tightly as best as he can so that it won't get loose. "There all sit!" Byakuya gave the lion a happy smile, his smile widen even more when he felt a purr coming from the lion that saves him._

_._

_Byakuya looked around him, making sure that no one was following him before he rushed toward the forest, a big smile painting itself on his face; his arms were clutching a sheet that was wrapped around whatever kind of food he was able to smuggle out of the Kuchiki mansion without anyone noticing. It had been three days since the lion saved him, three days of Byakuya being happy and being able to make a friend; his first real friend, who doesn't look down at him and tell him to move on, that his father was dead, that he needs to stay strong because he was the heir to the Kuchiki clan. His first friend who accept him as who he was, just a five years old kid._

_"Lion-San, lion-San, where are you?" Byakuya called out when he reached the clearing he kept meeting the lion in, he waiting for a few more seconds before he heard a rustle coming from behind, causing him to turn around. Byakuya's smile gets bigger when he saw that the person who was behind him was no one but the lion himself, who came out of his hiding place. "There you are!" Byakuya let out a giggle as he rushed toward his friend when he stood in front of him. Byakuya showed his friend the treasure he was able to get, getting pleased noises from the lion. "Look! I got you enough food to last you the whole day, I will bring more tomorrow, are you hungry, lion-San?" Byakuya fired his questions left and right, his smile got wider and wider when he was met with nothing but a purr of appreciation from the lion._

_._

_"No, no, no! Not byaakkkaa, it's Bya-ku-ya!" Byakuya sat in front of the lion, petting his head gently as he repeated his words, slowly, hoping that his friend will get it in the tenth try, like he got all of the other words Byakuya had been teaching him. It was surprisingly easy to teach the lion to speak, especially when he seemed to have the talent for it, and Byakuya was content with their time together without someone interrupting them, for the past few weeks everyone was giving him a wide birth, probably to give him some peace considering that his father died not a long time ago; his father, the only one who treated him with love and not with the Kuchiki stiffness, his father who filled his days with laughter and kisses, his father who would have been happy to meet his new friend, the friend that made Byakuya's life more bearable since forever._

_"Byaaa-kuuuuu-yaaaaa?" The lion tilted his head in question after he finally got the hang of saying his name, which made Byakuya grin happily and nod his head, jumping to teach hid friend a few more words before the call it a day and Byakuya had to go home; Byakuya wished he could always stay with the lion, at least then, sadness was rare and his days were filled with laughter and new experiments._

_"That's good; you did wonderful, lion-San!" Byakuya smiled happily, enjoying the purr he got from the lion. "Say, lion-San, what's your name?" Byakuya asked, finally gaining the courage to ask his friend the question that had been running through his mind for forever now._

_His words made the lion pause and tilt his head, letting out a huff of air that made Byakuya narrow his eyes when the gust of wind made his hair go in all directions. "Don…t… reemeembeer." The lion said, lowering his huge head, letting out a sad noise that made Byakuya feel bad about asking such a question._

_"Hey, it's OK, no need to be sad." Byakuya whispered, petting the lion on the cheek and giving him a reassuring smile, hoping that it will make his friend feel alright. "I will help you remember, so don't worry, OK? The two of us can do it; we can find your name and whatever you forgot." Byakuya nodded his head, believing wholeheartedly in what he just said, which made the lion put his huge head in Byakuya's lap, letting out happy purrs that made Byakuya feel all warm inside._

_._

_"What? You found a Hollow in the eastern Kuchiki's land?" His grandfather's voice made Byakuya flinch in his hidden place, and he stood up frozen, fearing that his grandfather would catch him and his treasure of goods. Today was promised to be a good day with the sun shining happily, and Byakuya being able to hoard many goods to give it to the lion, but as soon as he tried to tiptoe near his grandfather's office everything went south._

_"Yes, Kuchiki-Taichou, it was a strange kind of Hollow, an exact replica of a lion, he was wandering near the Kuchiki mansion…" Byakuya didn't stay long enough to hear the rest of what was going on inside the room, he got enough to realize that they were talking about his friend, his lion friend, who turned out to be a Hollow, his friend, who wandered near the Kuchiki mansion because Byakuya was late this time, his friend that will get hurt when his grandfather catches up to him._

_Gasping Byakuya finally reached the meeting spot; he hoped against hope that his friend was waiting for him in it. "Lion-San! Lion-San! Please show yourself!" Byakuya cried out, fear taking hold of him at the thought of his grandfather reaching his friend first… Byakuya doesn't care, he doesn't care if his friend was a Hollow, he doesn't care if it was Shinigami's duty to kill Hollows, he just wanted his friend to be safe! Tears started trickling down his eyes when there was no answer, and Byakuya nearly starts sobbing loudly, the thought of his friend dying and leaving him like his father was too much._

_"Byaaa-Chaaan…" A gruff voice called out his name, causing Byakuya to turn his head and let out a relieved sob when he saw it was the lion, finally getting out of his hiding place to make sure that Byakuya was OK. Something that brought more tears to Byakuya's eyes; he knows that his friend was good, that his friend will never dare to hurt anyone, but no one will listen to him, especially when the person he was trying to defend was nothing but a Hollow._

_"Lion-San, hurry up, we need to leave, the Shinigami are going to come here and hurt you!" Byakuya choked as he said those words, and he saw with his two eyes, how tense the lion became, turning around and looking behind him with fear that Byakuya never dared to think that his friend will feel; it was then that Byakuya's resolve strengthens, he was going to save his friend, no matter what! "Come, I know where you got to run to!" Byakuya wiped his tears, gazing up at his friend with determent eyes; he just needs to run fast and reach the Senkaimon gates faster than his grandfather, if he did, his friend will be safe…_

_He had to save his friend…_

* * *

"So Byakuya-Kun, tell me how you meet Ichigo? I mean I know about him saving you from a Hollow, and then you saved him from the Shinigami by giving him a secured passage through the Senkaimon gates, but I always wondered, why?" Nel Tu asked, an hour through their journey, her words snapping Byakuya from his daze, and he turned to the woman, who was looking at him with wonder in her green eyes, those eyes that sparkled with curiosity.

It was hard, answering a question like this, for once, there was a lot of whys that were left unanswered by both Ichigo and Byakuya, a lot of whys that made Byakuya stay up all night for years and years until he was able to make peace with himself and force himself to move on and forget; secondly, long time ago, so long ago, Ichigo was Byakuya's only friend, the only friend who accept him as who he was without addition or expectations, the only friend that made Byakuya felt like he was worth something, the only friend he has to this day, and was proven not a day ago.

"I just felt like it, that's it." Byakuya shrugged, looking at the white sands and black skies, ignoring the eyes he felt on him; he ignored Nel's knowing look, he ignored Isshin's confused one, and ignored Masaki's concern one, and Karin's hateful ones. The only one who didn't seem to be concern or didn't think it was important to judge him with her look was Yuzu, and it made Byakuya unease for a second because out of everyone, Yuzu's gaze was the closest to her brother; never judging anyone, and always giving them a chance, no matter how the cards played him in the end.

"I beg to differ." Nel said with a happy smile, humming a cheerful tone, ignoring Byakuya's scowl. "I knew Ichigo for like a century or so -even when the two of us didn't cross each other's path that much- and I have to tell you, out of everyone here, the one he remembered the most was you Byakuya-Kun; it seemed that you have left a mark, a good one at that if his order of protecting you in our war against Aizen was anything to go by." Nel stated with a knowing smug smile, making Byakuya press his lips tightly, forming a thin line.

"I do not know what you are talking about." Byakuya ended up saying through his gritting teeth, hoping against hope that he won't snap at the woman and confirm her thoughts. For Byakuya, it wasn't that Byakuya didn't cherish his friendship with Ichigo, it wasn't that he hated being associated with a Hollow who saved his life when he was five, it wasn't that he felt shame about what happened two centuries ago; no, none of that, the thing was, you can't forget and move on from laws and conditions that have been hammered into you for more than two centuries. It is hard, very hard, especially with all the secrets that seemed to multiply as time passed. The unknown was hard and scary, and Byakuya hated himself for feeling scared like he was still the same five years old that Ichigo saved.

"Here we are!" Nel jumped cheerfully, and for once, Byakuya was glad that the woman's with the short attention span decided to react now of all time; because then it meant that she won't question him more than she already did. "Welcome to Las Noches!" Byakuya's eyes widen as he took in the white palace in front of them; in the back of his mind, Byakuya couldn't help but think it was fitting in a way, a lion king living in such a place like this. "Now, I don't want to be a killjoy or something, but please, under no circumstances, you are to leave my side, the place is huge, and people can get lost inside easily; no one in all of Hueco Mundo knows the full layout of the palace other than Ichigo and considering that you are going to stay with him, I don't think that you should worry, but just in case if you get lost, search for any of the available Espada to help, they will help." Nel continued her chatter, explaining to them everything she is permitted to tell them about Las Noches.

It was half an hour later that they finally reached the entrance, which was something that stumped Byakuya for he thought that the palace was near but it turned out that the palace was so big it can be seen miles and miles away. "It's so big…" Karin stated in an awed voice behind them, she was followed by all of her family who were also stumped by the huge palace.

"Ichigo!" Nel screamed as soon as they arrived at the meeting hall where Ichigo was sitting with the rest of the Espada discussing something. Nel's loud voice made everyone raise their heads and turned to the crazy woman who hops around the place, leading the Kurosaki and Byakuya with her. "Look, just like I promised you, I found them!" Nel grins widely as she pointed to the Kurosaki family, causing Ichigo to blink and gaze at her with a bored look.

"You are late." Ichigo stated as he stood up, a blank expression on his face, which caused Nel to pout. "By an hour I might add, you took the long way again, didn't you?" Ichigo's eyebrow twitched when the woman gave a mocking salute and Sonido out of the hall as fast as she can, leaving Ichigo with the shocked Kurosaki who were gazing at him with disbelieving eyes.

"Ichigo…" Masaki's voice broke as she whispered his name, causing Ichigo to give her a small smile that was nothing but a tug at the corners of his mouth, but it was enough for the woman to let out a sob and rush toward her son, pulling him in her embrace as she starts sobbing. From the corner of his eyes, Byakuya noticed how all of the Espada stood up and Sonido out of the hall, leaving Ichigo with the Kurosaki family plus Byakuya alone in the meeting hall; Byakuya was feeling like he was overlooking something private he shouldn't have been giving the permission to see, which made him uncomfortable by the second.

"Ichi-Nii…" Karin stood up in front of Ichigo, her lips trembled as she tried to open her mouth and say something, but the words refused to leave her lips, it was a while before the girl finally gathered herself and gazed at Ichigo's golden eyes. "I'm sorry, it was… it was my fault, if only I… I'm sorry…" Tears start sliding down the teen's face, and Byakuya can see that this was the first time, the girl dared to let anyone see her tears. Pursing his lips Byakuya gave one last glance before he Shunpo out of the hall…

_He has no right to witness this…_

* * *

"You ran away again." Byakuya heard from behind him, causing Byakuya to scowl and turn his head to see that indeed, it was Ichigo who was talking to him, and not some other Espada who thought he was lost, just his luck. "We really should find an alternative to that habit, it's a bad influence." Ichigo stated, coming to stand beside Byakuya and overlook the unnatural blue sky under the doom.

"I don't know what you are implying." Byakuya stated, sending Ichigo a nasty look, getting a smug smile in return from the man who couldn't contain his amusement anymore. "What about your family? You shouldn't leave them alone, not when they finally found their son after years." Byakuya hummed, turning his eyes to the blue sky, ignoring the Espada beside him.

"They need a little time to get over the shock." Ichigo said, turning his gaze to Byakuya, frowning a little when the younger man didn't spare him a look. "I never thought you will have it in you to show up." Ichigo whispered, getting a snort from Byakuya, which did nothing but cause a small smile to take over the Espada's face.

"How can I not, when you have all the answers I want." Byakuya turned his head to gaze at Ichigo, taking in all the changes that took place in the past two centuries; part of Byakuya wanted to refuse that the Espada in front of him was the same lion that saved him centuries ago, another part of him was stumped that this was his one and only friend. In the end, Byakuya was left confused and unbalance something that he hates feeling.

"What an amusing thought, Bya-Chan, I was thinking the same thing; you know, you still owe me the answer to that question I asked two centuries ago." Ichigo grin, watching Byakuya like a hawk tracking his every movement; the grin on the Espada's face widens, even more, when Byakuya clenched his fists tightly, trying to appear none-challenged by the promise that was uttered years and years ago.

"I do not know what you mean by that." Byakuya hissed, hating how smug and pleased Ichigo looked like he got his answers just by the few movements and ticks Byakuya displayed; Byakuya hated how much Ichigo could still read him like an open book when Byakuya himself couldn't read this Ichigo at all.

"Oh, but I think you do, because if you didn't, you wouldn't have come here." Ichigo stated coldly, turning Byakuya around until the Shinigami was facing him, and Byakuya nearly jumped out of his skin because looking at Ichigo now, made him feel like prey that Ichigo success in capturing. "Tell me Byakuya, didn't I change enough? Look, I'm more Shinigami than a Hollow, I could even pass for a Shinigami easily if it weren't for the Mask and the Hole where my heart used to be." Ichigo smiled, causing Byakuya to press his lips tightly.

"I can see that, I'm not blind." Byakuya let out a tired sigh turning his face to the side, only to raise his eyebrow when something caught his eyes. "It seems that we have a company." Byakuya stated, pointed to the hallway, causing Ichigo to scowl darkly and turn his eyes toward whoever dared to show themselves.

"Starrk?" Ichigo gritted his teeth, his gaze not leaving the wolf who stalked through the hallways; to Starrk's credit, he only spared Byakuya a curious glance before turning to Ichigo, his face, as always has that bored and sleepy look on it, but something in his eyes made Ichigo stop from lashing at the Espada in front of him.

"Tier Harribel informed me that two Shinigami were spotted running toward Las Noches followed by a few humans; it looks interesting, I'm sure you would like to talk with the Sou-Taichou about them breaking the deal and entering Hueco Mundo without being invited." Starrk yawn as he said those words, an amused smile playing on his lips when he saw the predatory look on Ichigo's face…

_Byakuya could help but feel this was going to end up badly…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> We got to know more about Byakuya and Ichigo's history!
> 
> Poor Byakuya, he was going to face a lot of hard times in the next chapters!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contains, cussing, sadness, a little bit of violence, a little bit of fluff, Ichigo being a little shit, and Byakuya is done! And who knows what! I appreciate all the reviews.

Byakuya's lips twitched down when he saw Ichigo walk away, followed by Starrk; both of them had this uneasy dark smiles on their faces, making Byakuya tense like a bow, his instinct of fight or flight going all over the place. One thing was for sure, whoever was an idiot to cross into Hueco Mundo had a death wish; Ichigo had made it known, whoever dared to enter his land without his permission will be met with death, and knowing Ichigo, the man never back from his words.

"Idiot…" Byakuya could only mutter to himself as he leaned back on the wooden rail, hiding the frown painting his face with his white scarf taking in the white sand and blue sky and the huge buildings that were strewed under the doom. _Idiot._ Byakuya wanted to repeat the word, this time in Ichigo's face, and maybe stump him a little; Ichigo was really an idiot. Byakuya wasn't blind, he really wasn't as cold as everyone else liked to think; he was just good at hiding. He was so good at hiding that he forget that Ichigo was the only person who could find him wherever he hides, even if it was behind his cold collected mask.

Byakuya noticed, he wasn't blind; he noticed how human Ichigo had become, not even his mask, the unnatural golden eyes, or the hole in his chest will change that. It really made him angry; angry that Ichigo probably did anything in his power to become as human as he can, just because he took the answer of a five years old child and made it a universal fact.

_"Marry… me… come with me… marry me…"_

Byakuya's eyes became distant, he still remembers that day, the day he somehow managed to open the Senkaimon gates, the day he and Ichigo stood a few feet apart, gazing at each other for what will probably be the last time. He still remembers the breeze that ruffled his hair, scattering a few loose leaves around the place, he still remembers the shouting of the Shinigami as they got closer and closer to where Byakuya and Ichigo were.

_"I can't…"_

Byakuya still remember the tears that clouded his eyes at the sudden question, the shock of being asked such a question by his friend was too much that he didn't know what to answer him. All Byakuya knew back then that they couldn't be together, because then, it meant that his friend will be killed because his friend wasn't like him, but he was a Hollow. He remembers the sadness clouding his friend, he remembers the sad whine he let, the pain and confusion that painted their souls that day.

_"…Ifff… I became a… Shinigami… willl yooo marry meee?"_

He remembered those words, he remembered how broken-hearted Ichigo was; Byakuya was able to feel how broken-hearted Ichigo was because the lion didn't have it in him to speak perfectly like he did when he first asked him the question. Byakuya remember how he wanted Ichigo to just stop, just stop and run away as fast as he can, because he was sure he heard his grandfather's voice, and if his grandfather showed up, then it meant his friend was going to die; Ichigo was going to die, going to die, going to die!

"I was an idiot when I told him, _Yes_ …" Byakuya let out a pained sigh; he could only gaze at his hands. Byakuya wondered deep down if he had said no that day, would Ichigo still be the same as he is now, or will he still be a Hollow wondering Hueco Mundo, still in his lion form. Maybe, maybe Aizen would still have found him, and the event of the war against Aizen would have been different; maybe Ichigo will be on Aizen's side…

Or maybe Byakuya was overthinking things because he refused to face the truth, that's the most likely answer there was; after all, wasn't Byakuya the one who danced away from anything that had the mention of Ichigo in it? He was sure that Hisana noticed everything when the two of them were married; it was probably why she urged him a few times to search for the one that always occupied his mind since he was nothing but a slip of a child. It was probably why she died with a relaxed conscious; she was thinking that after her death, Byakuya will finally go and search for what she thought as his 'First Love', it was funny how her last request before her death was Byakuya to go and search for them, not knowing that Ichigo will be the one who searches for him.

"You shouldn't be here." A cold voice stated, making Byakuya frown at the thought of being interrupted by an Espada every time he was left to his thoughts. Turning around, Byakuya was greeted by the palest Espada there was. Ulquiorra Cifer, his name was according to Kisuke and Yoruichi who were one of the firsts who fought him, before the Captain of the eleventh hopped in and start fighting him, leaving both Kisuke and Yoruichi to go after Aizen.

"And why is that?" Byakuya asked with the same cold tone the Espada used on him. Byakuya couldn't help but narrow his eyes at the Espada who spoke; the way he said his words, weren't like: 'You shouldn't be here, because this area is off-limits.' No the way he said his words clearly stated that the thought of Byakuya being in Hueco Mundo was taboo by itself.

The cold fury in those green eyes would have scared lesser men to wet themselves silly; not Byakuya though. Byakuya was never a lesser man to be intimidated by anyone else, not even those who were stronger than him by thousands of years. "I will say it only this once so you better listen to me carefully; Ichigo-Sama doesn't need a weakling to drag him down. As a king, Ichigo-Sama needs someone strong by his side, not a weak Shinigami who will stab him in the back." The poisonous glare sends his way made a shiver run down Byakuya's spine without his consent and a scowl made itself known on his face. "So I will repeat it again, you shouldn't be here; return from where you have come Shinigami." Byakuya tilted his head at the way these words were spoken to him, making the realization paint itself in his eyes.

"Interesting…" A mocking smile made its way toward Byakuya's lips, the Shinigami couldn't help but feel amusement at the Espada's words when he realizes they were a product of jealousy. "It's funny that you think Ichigo will choose you; if he did, you will already be married to him, or whatever your kind equal as marriage." Byakuya stated as he starts walking away, ignoring the growl he heard coming from the Espada behind him. "It was pleasant talking with you, Cifer-San, hopefully, the next time we talk; you would have success in catching Ichigo's attention." Byakuya stated with a polite tone, hiding his amusement when he heard the Espada behind him let out an angry hiss…

Part of Byakuya was wondering about his answer to the Espada, wondering from where all that protectiveness of Ichigo came, another part of him was angry at the Hollow for attacking him like this without knowing the true story of his and Ichigo's past. Byakuya though, was annoying at the slight jealousy he felt, because for once, Ichigo and him were nothing but friends, and secondly, they could be nothing but friends, even if Ichigo stated otherwise…

_It seemed that Byakuya had a lot of things to think through…_

* * *

Byakuya could only follow the trail of Reiatsu Ichigo left behind, it was an obvious trail; Ichigo probably left it to him so that he will be able to follow him. Byakuya as much as he didn't want to follow Ichigo's twisted plan, it seems that want it or not he will follow it in the end; because no matter what kind of Shinigami who followed him to Hueco Mundo and drag him back to Soul Society while being branded as a traitor, Byakuya can't leave them alone to face their fate by Ichigo's hand, even if it meant death, because once upon a time he fought with them, even if it was for a short while.

"Where is my Nii-Sama, you brute?" The shriek coming from the room made Byakuya froze, and horror made his blood run cold inside his body. That voice, that screaming voice was his sister's! His foolish sister who seemed to have followed him where she was not welcomed, his foolish sister who was a Shinigami, his foolish sister who will get herself and whoever she brought with her killed because she entered Hueco Mundo without Ichigo's consent.

Taking a shaky breath, Byakuya forced the gates opened; raising his eyebrow when he noticed that he was in what looked like a throne room, but the moment of awe went as quick as it came when he noticed Rukia, Renji, and Kurosaki Karin's human friends were forced to kneel in front of the throne Ichigo was sitting on. "Rukia, why are you here?" Byakuya walked toward his sister, sending Nel, who was holding her down a deadly glare, making the woman with the green hair, blink, and let go of his sister, though not before sending Ichigo a knowing look.

"What do you mean why am I here? To bring you back home of course! You just up and disappeared without a word leaving your Captain Haori and Kenseikan behind. If anyone other than me saw them they would have branded you as a traitor!" Rukia snapped, glaring at Byakuya darkly, but Byakuya was able to detect the tears in his sister's eyes, making him feel bad for scaring her like that, he knows out of everyone, she was the last person to judge him considering that she was a friend with Kurosaki Karin, a Visored who was half a Shinigami half a Hollow.

"They already branded me as a traitor Rukia, the only reason they didn't make a move because of me being a Kuchiki." Byakuya stated coldly, causing both Renji and Rukia to let out choked noises of disbelieve as they gazed at him with denial in their eyes. "Me being here, won't change it, not even by being in Soul Society, but what you have done was stupid and reckless, not only have you endangered your friends in a futile search, but now we may also risk a war going on because you entered Hueco Mundo without permission of its king." Byakuya hissed in a low voice so that only his sister and Fuku-Taichou will hear him, and they heard him alright, for both of their eyes to widen, and both were speechless, not knowing what to make of Byakuya's confession, which informed Byakuya that the Captains and the Sou-Taichou still didn't tell anyone about the bane of going to Hueco Mundo which may present a problem. "I apologize for my sister and my Fuku-Taichou's actions; I will accept whatever kind of punishment meant for them and their friends." Byakuya turned to Ichigo as he said those words, causing the orange hair Espada to purse his lips in annoyance.

"Can't do Byakuya-Chan…" Ichigo let out an annoying sigh, shrugging at the harsh glare Byakuya send his way. "You see, even if they had good intentions coming here, they still broke the agreement of no Shinigami coming into Hueco Mundo without my approval." Ichigo said with boredom shining in his voice and action causing Byakuya to bit the inside of his cheek, least he snapped at the Espada.

"That may be true, but the two of them are here with me as my guests, you can possibly punish them for being late, can you? Also not to forget that the humans with them are Karin's friends, do you really want to explain to your sister why you killed her friends who helped in her fight against Aizen?" Byakuya asked with curiosity coloring his voice, causing Ichigo to scowl darkly; Byakuya relaxed, for he knows that he was able to drop one on Ichigo and that his sister and her idiot friends were out of danger, for now.

"Dammit, Bya-Chan, you always had a good head on your shoulders I admit defeat this time." Ichigo stood up from his throne walking toward Byakuya until he was standing in front of him; all of the elation feeling that Byakuya felt not a few seconds ago, vanished at the feral grin that crossed Ichigo's face. "Though you forget to mention the Captains that entered Hueco Mundo just now, tell me Byakuya, are they your guests too?" Ichigo asked darkly, the smile still painting his face, making it more sinister than it is.

Byakuya's voice was stuck in his through, and as much as Byakuya wanted to open his mouth and speak, he couldn't, for he know that the only sound that will leave his mouth when he opens it will be confused noises, and under no circumstances, will Byakuya appear weak in front of Ichigo. "I think they came to drag your murderous doll back to Seireitei, boss." Nel Tu stated as she stretched behind Byakuya, letting out a bored yawn as she nodded to her fellow Espada to let the humans go. "As Byakuya said, they already branded him as a traitor, doesn't that mean they cross our land to retrieve and execute him, I heard they done the same to his sister before Karin-Chan saved her." Nel smiled when Byakuya turned his head toward her to send her a glare ordering her to shut up.

"Well then, it's stilled, don't you think Byakuya?" Ichigo asked with an amused smile, and Byakuya tried hard not to snap at the Espada who was looking like he already won the war before it even begin, and maybe he did, because out of everyone Ichigo was always smarter than he looked. "Espada, you can go and play with the Captains as much as you want, I want them alive though because I am sure as hell will be having a long conversation with the Sou-Taichou about his minions entering my land." Ichigo nodded to his Espada, getting a nod back as they scattered out of the throne room, leaving Byakuya, Nel, and Rukia and her friends behind. "Now, if you will follow Nel, I'm sure you will like to rest and possibly see Karin. Byakuya and I on the other hand have a lot to discuss." Ichigo gave Rukia a gentle smile, taking Byakuya's hand in his before Ichigo Sonido out of the room, leaving no room for protest from everyone…

_Byakuya really has a bad feeling about this…_

* * *

Byakuya didn't know where Ichigo was taking him, but he got his answer later when they stopped in what looked like a vast bedroom not a few seconds later. Byakuya pulled his hand away from Ichigo's, he ended up crossing his arms over his chest, looking the other side, wondering what Ichigo will do, considering that the man already knows that Byakuya was lying in his face.

"That's mean Byakuya… lying when you were the one who said not to." Ichigo stated dryly, turning to Byakuya with a blank face, causing the Captain to shift in his place at the way the Espada was looking at him. "I already know that she was your sister, I wouldn't have hurt her; you didn't have to lie." Ichigo huffed, getting an eye roll from Byakuya, any other person would have gazed at Byakuya with shock for displaying such emotion, not Ichigo though; Ichigo takes everything thrown at him with a smile.

"You wouldn't have hurt her, but you will use her as a pawn for a war to come, I wouldn't have that." Byakuya shifted uncomfortably as he said those words, which made Ichigo sigh and grumble something under his breath, which Byakuya tried hard not to feel insulted at but failed not to.

"First of all, Byakuya-Kun, I would never think of endangering you or any of your family; secondly everyone knew about Soul Society attacking. You were the only one who wasn't informed about it, because guess what? They already label you as a traitor who will run to us when the smallest thing will happen, just as they label the Kurosaki family and Karin, just as they label your sister, your Fuku-Taichou, and their human friends. You see Byakuya, I am not going to start a war like you think I will, but I will finish it if it meant protecting my people." Ichigo stated a dark look taking over his face, and Byakuya desperately tried to stop the suffocating feeling that nearly took over him.

Byakuya can already hear the sound of fighting in the distance, the battle already started, and by the sound of it, it was going to be deadly, and for a split second he was confused and afraid, but he pushed those feelings down, he had too. "I see…" Byakuya murmured to himself, already feeling like the weight of the world resting on his shoulders. "What are you going to do after this is over?" Byakuya could only ask that question, feeling too tired to react or do anything other than taking a seat on the closest available surface which turned out to be the huge bed.

"I'm going to invade Soul Society, but before that, I'm still waiting for your answer." Ichigo grin, his gaze darkened as he took in Byakuya who was sitting on his bed, Byakuya, on the other hand, didn't give that much thought to the dark gaze he was subjected to, Ichigo wasn't the first person who send Byakuya these kinds of looks.

Byakuya could only sigh and raise his head to look at the ceiling with a thoughtful look before turning toward Ichigo. "Tell me the truth Ichigo. was my answer all those decades ago the reason you changed yourself so much to resemble a Shinigami?" Byakuya asked, using Ichigo's name to inform him how serious the conversation was.

Ichigo paused, blinking his eyes a few times before a chuckle left him. "No…" Ichigo answered, coming near Byakuya and taking a seat beside him, causing Byakuya to turn his head toward his friend, trying desperately to ignore the sound of fighting that was winding down. "After you answered me centuries ago and me coming here… I admit I forget all about that wistful wish… I knew a Hollow and a Shinigami can't be together, not with how I look, and who you were." Byakuya nodded his head accepting the answer but urging Ichigo to continue, which the orange-haired Espada did. "Even after Aizen, I knew it will probably be impossible, maybe because I thought you probably got married and forget about me or something, so many possibilities… but when I saw you for the first time after all these years, I admit I became selfish; can't help it really, that's how cats are when they see something they liked, it automatically became ours." Ichigo stated, lying on his bed, gazing at Byakuya who had an irritated look mixed with amusement.

"You can't blame anything on your feline side, not anymore, you are not a lion… at least not with that horn on your head; I admit I haven't seen a lion with a horn before, I'm sure it would have been an amusing sight." Byakuya rolled his eyes at the image these words presented him, and Ichigo seemed to imagine the same thing because he let out something that could be a mix of a laugh and a snort.

"Thank you very much, but when I turned into a Vasto Lorde I looked like a human wearing a horned helmet, not whatever poor creature you imagined." Ichigo pushed Byakuya playfully, getting the first real smile from Byakuya since they meet, it was nothing but a twitch of Byakuya's lips, but for Ichigo, it was enough. "What do you think will happen now? The battle is over." Ichigo tilted his head, curious at the answer he will get; Byakuya though let a dark smile take over his face.

_Never let it be said that Kuchiki Byakuya wasn't a bitter person when he wanted to be…_

* * *

"What do you mean we lost contact with our Captains?" The Sou-Taichou snapped as he gazed at the Captain of the twelfth, already feeling more irritating than he was when Ginrei came and report to him that the Taichou and the Fuku-Taichou of the sixth alone with Kuchiki Rukia and the Kurosaki family and their human friends have disappeared, it was causing the Sou-Taichou to feel ready to snap and head to Hueco Mundo himself and destroy the place.

"It happens sometimes when you go deep into Hueco Mundo…" A dark voice stated causing everyone to tense and turn their sight toward where they heard the voice coming from, only to see Espada Cero leaning on the wall with a dark smile on his face, surrounded by the bodies of the five Captains who went to Hueco Mundo not an hour ago. "I decided to return the trash you throw in my home; don't worry, they are alive if a little banged out." Espada Cero said with a dark smile causing shivers to run down everyone's spines, especially when the Espada let his Reiatsu loose.

Everyone, even the Sou-Taichou felt the strain of such a monstrous Reiatsu, and not one of them could move least of all draw their Zanpakuto and fight. "How did you…" The Sou-Taichou's words trailed off, and no sound could leave his lips after Ichigo turned his face toward him with a feral look that mixed with hate, a look that nothing short of a monster can have it on their face.

"That doesn't matter, does it?" Espada Cero stated as he straightens himself and starts walking until he was in the middle of the meeting hall an amused smile on his lips. "I should kill you all, it will be so easy, just letting my Reiatsu leak until it suffocates you and you die." Espada Cero stated these words with a happy smile, like they were a fact, causing everyone's breath to hitch as fear start clouding everyone's vision. "But fortunately for you, I won't." The Espada shrugged as he lessens the Reiatsu burden, causing everyone to catch their breath, still gazing at the Espada with fear.

"And why is that?" Ginrei asked, finally gathering himself to ask the question that ran through everyone's mind, it made everyone shift in their place, for they know what Espada Cero warned them he will do if they broke their agreement weeks ago, and they know that their fellow Captains survival was nothing short of a miracle.

"You should thank Kuchiki-Taichou for coming into an agreement that will save your pretty little necks from being sliced with my sword." Espada Cero started with a dark look in his eyes, causing everyone to take a step back. "I was about to kill those pests you send into my domain and come to destroy you when Kuchiki-Taichou came with an interesting offer that saved the lives of those sleeping mice." Espada Cero stated, humming happily to himself as he said those words, making everyone become restless.

"What kind of agreement?" The Sou-Taichou asked, already feeling dread taking over his heart, this was bad, too bad. Kuchiki Byakuya already showed that he has a strong grip over Espada Cero the first time the two of them met, Kuchiki Byakuya already has a strong grip in Soul Society, not only because he was the head of the Kuchiki clan, the favorite clan of the Soul King himself, but because everyone in every distracts in Soul Society loves him for his kindness and his resemblance for his late father; if souls got the word of Byakuya going rogue, they will join him.

"A marriage contract!" Espada Cero chirped sounding way too pleased with himself, and his grin widens, even more, when Ginrei choked on his breath. "He offered his hand in marriage, for me spearing the lives of those pathetic worms that are standing in this room with me; what an admirable Captain, tried desperately to come up with solutions to save what he thinks of as his home, it will be a shock if he knew that the Captains' mission was to kill him, I wonder if I can persuade him into forsaking you?" The Espada asked with a curious voice, making everyone shift uncomfortably.

"I won't allow it!" Ginrei snapped as he took a step forward, glaring at the Espada with the darkest look someone can have on their face, which made the Espada roll his eyes. "I refuse for my grandson to marry a monster!" The older man shouted taking a threatening step toward Ichigo.

"Then prepare for an invasion that will wipe all of Soul Society." Those words made everyone's blood run cold and their eyes widen in fear. "Unlike you, Kuchiki Byakuya is smart, and he thought ten steps farther than you, so is Hitsugaya Toshiro, why do you think that I didn't return the little shrimp with me broken and bloody like the rest of his friends?" Silence greeted the Espada, a silence that was louder than any word someone would have spoken. "The deal was for Byakuya to give me his hand in marriage for the price of saving Soul Society from the invasion that will wipe it away; as for Hitsugaya Toshiro, he offered his service as a servant for the price of me not killing those worms who came with him to Hueco Mundo. I don't care what you think or if you agreed with Byakuya or not, it's my win either way." Espada Cero shrugged and start whistling as he walked away leaving the room in deadly silence.

_The door slamming shut made everyone realize what a deadly mistake they made…_

* * *

"So how did it go?" Byakuya asked curiously when he noticed Ichigo humming happily behind him; but Byakuya didn't turn away, he was busy entertaining himself as he gazed at how Toshiro was being harassed by Karin, who was chatting his poor ears off. Ichigo not liking this took it as his job to keep glaring at Toshiro, making the smaller Captain shift uncomfortably and try to hide behind Karin subtly but it wasn't working for everyone was feeling as uncomfortable as the small Captain was, everyone that wasn't one of the Espada, the Kurosaki family, and Byakuya. It was only thanks to Isshin that the smaller Captain was all fine and conscious; it seemed that both Karin and Isshin had a soft spot for short Captains with white hair and snappish attitude.

"Fine, your grandpa wasn't that happy though but he will get over it." Ichigo 'meh'-ed causing Byakuya to roll his eyes, but his lips twitched at the amused look on Ichigo's face. "I liked the face the Sou-Taichou made, he looked like he was about to burse a vein… good times." Ichigo gave a smug smile, causing Byakuya to snort and shake his head.

"Ichi-Nii! Did you hear? Karin-Chan wanted to marry Toshiro!" Yuzu squeal happily as she said those words, causing everyone in the room other than Byakuya to gulp in fear at the dark mood the room suddenly took, turning to Ichigo, everyone shifted away when they saw the golden eyes glowing with a threatening glow promising pain and death to whoever was idiot enough to cross him.

"Ah, I see, a congratulation is in order then." Byakuya stated, elbowing Ichigo in his side harshly sending him a warning look ordering him to behave or else, which made Ichigo hiss under his breath and glared at Byakuya, but the Kuchiki was having none of it. "If you won't stop it, consider the agreement off." Ichigo gritted his teeth at this answer and he crosses his arms after that, doing nothing but glaring at everyone who looked his way, his action causing a smile to twitch on Byakuya's lips…

_Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing, saying yes…_

…

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> I know, I know, everyone is probably wondering what kind of ending is this.
> 
> But it was the only ending that was good enough!
> 
> Don't worry though; the story does have a sequel!
> 
> With married Ichigo and Byakuya and smut!

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> A new story with a Hollow Ichigo!
> 
> If you are wondering what Ichigo clothes are like, they are the same as his Bankai in the anime but are white with a black sash.
> 
> Read and Review
> 
> And tell me what you think…
> 
> Nazaki-Sama


End file.
